The Heart Beats For Us
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: I don't Own Beauty And The Beast. Vincent falls in love again with a woman who is going a world of hurt , and turmoil. Jackie is the young woman who Vincent falls in love with. Can their love survive? If You don't like it don't read or review Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Beats For Us

Hey guys this is my first Beauty And The Beast story. So I hope you all can be fair, and kind.

The story is set after Catherine's death. Now I will shut up and start the story.

My name is Jackie Owen I'm a district attorney. I was good friends with Catherine Chandler we used to work together but sadly she was taken from me.

And now as I grieve over the loss of Catherine I continue to find the criminals, and put them in there place.

Jackie"Good morning all"

Everyone "Good morning Jackie."

Joe "Coffee Jackie?"

Jackie "No Thanks."

Jackie got up from her desk, and walked into Catherine's office she sat down at Catherine's desk, and looked at a picture of herself, and Catherine together that was taken at Jackie's wedding.

She put her head down, and began to cry.

Jackie's flashback

Jackie"I want to thank all of you for coming I know its not the perfect place for a after wedding party, but it works."

Jackie"Now everyone have a good time."

Jackie "Catherine hi."

Catherine"Hi Jackie congratulations to you, and Ron both."

Jackie"Thank you."

Catherine"Your welcome where is Ron?"

Jackie"He had to go home he has work tomorrow."

Catherine"He has to work on your honeymoon that's not fair."

Jackie"I know but I'm used to it."

Catherine"I'm happy for you Jackie."

Jackie"Thank you, how's Vincent?"

Catherine"He's great."

Jackie"That's good tell him I said hi the next time you see him."

Catherine "I will."

Jackie"See you around Catherine."

Catherine "See you around Jackie."

End flashback

Joe"Here you are Owen, I have a case for you."

Jackie"Oh really?!"

Joe "Yes , I think you should calm down before you open the file."

Jackie"Oh why is that?"

Joe "Because the case is very close to you."

Jackie"What the hell are you talking about?"

Joe "I don't know how to tell you this, I think I should take you to the crime sence.

Jackie"Okay if you must."

Jackie,and Joe left the office, and headed towards the street that Jackie, and her husband Ron live on.

They parked right in front of Jackie's house. Jackie walked up the steps that lead to her front door. She walked inside, and saw police everywhere.

Then she walked into the living room the sight in there was unbearable. Jackie found her husband dead.

Jackie turned away, and threw up. Then she walked up to Ron's body, and hugged him.

Joe"I told you the case was very close to you."

Jackie"Who did this?"

Joe"The same people who killed Catherine Chandler."

Jackie"Please make everyone leave, and that goes for you too, I want time alone with Ron?"

Joe "Sure, everyone its time for you all to leave."

Joe "Jackie see you later maybe?"

Jackie"Just leave please?"

Jackie "Oh Ron, my poor baby, why you?"

Jackie hugged her dead husband's body. She cried for hours.

She wished it was her instead of Ron. Jackie fell asleep hugging her dead husband's body. It was 1:00 in the morning whenever she walked out onto the patio.

She was covered in Ron's blood. She stood on the patio crying.

Jackie's flashback # 2

Ron"Will you marry me Jackie?"

Jackie "Yes I will Ron I love you so much."

Ron "I love you so much too."

Jackie"I will finally be your wife , its about time I wasn't getting any younger."

Ron"Nether was I."

Ron"You will make a beautiful bride."

Jackie"And you will make a handsome groom, wait a second you already are handsome so that's a plus."

Jackie"You make me so happy Ron."

Ron"You make me happy too."

End flashback # 2

Jackie"I will get those bastards who killed you, and Catherine Ron, and then justice will be served."

Vincent "Jackie?"

Jackie "Who's there?"

Vincent "Its me

Vincent "Is everything alright?"

Jackie"Hello Vincent, no everything is a mess."

Vincent"What happened I could feel your pain, and sadness."

Jackie "Ron was killed last night by the same people killed Catherine."

Vincent "I'm so sorry, I know that you loved him dearly, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Jackie"I'm going to have Ron barried tomorrow afternoon, could you please come to the funeral?"

Vincent"Of course."

Jackie"Thank you Vincent for being such a good friend."

Vincent"Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie"I guess I should call someone , and ask them to come get Ron."

Vincent"I will always be here for you Jackie. "

Jackie "Catherine was a lucky woman, you are a very sweet person Vincent, you, and Catherine made a wonderful couple."

Vincent"Thank you Jackie."

Jackie"Your welcome Vincent see you tomorrow afternoon."

Vincent "See you then."

Jackie Goodnight Vincent."

Vincent"Goodnight Jackie."

Vincent left,and then Jackie went back inside her house. As soon as she did there was knock on the door.

Two people showed up to get Ron ready for his funeral. After the men took Ron's body away Jackie began to cry again.

While she was crying she felt sick, she ran upstairs to the bathroom, she took a pregnancy test it was positive.

Jackie was pregnant she fell on the bathroom floor, and cried. Her husband was just killed , and now she's having their first child.

Jackie needed to go for a walk so she changed her clothes, grabbed her coat, and left her house she headed for the park.

As she walked to the park she was remembering all the fun times she had with Ron.

Once she reached the park she picked a swing, and began to swing. She was scared, sad, happy, mad , pissed off, angry.

As she was swinging she noticed the drainage tunnel that lead to where Vincent lived she decided to go pay Vincent a visit she needed a friend right now.

She got off the swing, and walked to the drainage tunnel. She picked up a rock, and tapped it on the the pipe sending a message to Vincent.

Kipper showed up he took Jackie by the hand, and walked her to the room where all the books were. Kipper told Jackie to wait while he went to get Vincent Jackie thanked Kipper.

Vincent showed up a few minutes after Kipper went to get him.

Vincent"What's wrong Jackie, you've been crying."

Jackie"I'm pregnant with mine, and Ron's first child Vincent, and I'm every emotion there is in this crazy screwed up world."

Vincent"Its understandable I mean you just lost your husband,and now your having your first child."

Jackie "Why me,everything was going so well until now?"

Vincent"Life deals us all a bad hand sometimes."

Jackie"Am I a bad person Vincent why my world came crasheing down around me?"

Vincent "Of course not, you're a wonderful person, and right now your going threw some hard times."

Jackie"I wish it was me that was dead instead of Ron, why wasn't it me, why?"

Vincent "You don't mean that Jackie you're just upset right now, that was your pain talking."

Jackie"Yeah your right Vincent, I'm glad your are my friend, I need a few of those right now."

Vincent"What are you going do about going back to work?"

Jackie"I'm going to take time off work for a while."

Vincent "I think that's best you don't need stress."

Jackie"My boss assigned me to Ron's murder case."

Vincent"Can you handle the case?"

Jackie"I don't know,its so hard Vincent."

Vincent"I know its hard,but in time things will get better,but until they do, we have eachother,and we can help eachother get threw our troubles."

Jackie"Thank you Vincent."

Vincent"Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie "Vincent?"

Vincent "Yes? "

Jackie"Do you think things will ever be easy again?"

Vincent"I think they will be, just give things time."

Jackie"Your so wise Vincent."

Vincent "My father taught me everything I know."

Jackie "Your father must be a great man."

Vincent"He is."

Vincent " Jackie you look tired I will take you home."

Jackie"Thank you Vincent."

Vincent"Your welcome Jackie."

Vincent walked Jackie back to her house. When they got there they walked up the stairs to the patio. Vincent gave Jackie a hug.

Jackie"Thank you Vincent."

Vincent"Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie"I will see you later."

Vincent"Yes you will."

Jackie went back into her house walked up the stairs to the room she used to share with Ron.

Once she got to the room she turned on her cd player and played S Club 7 Say Goodbye.

She turned up the sound as loud as it would go Jackie danced around the room.

After she finished dancing she crawled into bed, and hugged Ron's picture. She had a rough night sleeping.

As she slept she was dreaming of Ron. She woke up crying.

She didn't want to believe Ron was gone but she had to.

S Club 7 - Say Goodbye

In the years to come

Will you think about these moments that we shared

In THE years to come

Are you gonna think it over

And how we lived each day with no regrets

Nothing lasts forever though we want it to

The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you

Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,

is the only way for destiny

Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,

is the only way now for you and me

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every way

So say goodbye

But don't you cry

'CAUSE true love never dies

In a year from now

Maybe there'll be thing we'll wish we'd never said

In a year from now

Maybe we'll see each other

Standing on the same street corner though it rains

Each and every end is always written in the stars

If only I could stop the world

I'd make this last

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart,

is the only way for destiny

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts,

is the only way now for you and me

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every way

So say goodbye (so say goodbye)

But don't you cry

'CAUSE true love never dies

And when you need my arms to run into

I'll comfort you

Nothing will ever change the way I feel

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts in your heart,

is the only way for destiny

Sometimes goodbye, THOUGH it hurts,

is the only way now for you and me

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every day

So say goodbye

But don't you cry

Because a true love never dies

The next day Jackie woke up, got out of bed, went into the shower and took a long hot shower.

When she got out of shower she sat at her dressing table, looked at herself in the mirror, and got ready for Ron's funeral.

She pined her hair up, and she put make up on. The she pulled her dress on pushed her boobs up to where they should be in her bra.

Grabbed her pruse. Put her vail on, and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs she fall onto the couch, and turned the tv on.

She sat there watching shows she used to watch with Ron. It wasn't the same without him. Jackie had a empty space in her heart again.

It was time for Ron's funeral Jackie put her coat on, grabbed her car keys, got into her car, and drove to the funeral home.

When she got there she saw Ron's mum Rita waiting outside by the door. Jackie walked up to Rita, and gave her a hug.

Rita hugged Jackie back. The two laddies walked into the funeral home, and sat in the front row.

The priest read from the bible Jackie began to cry even more then she did before.

Rita was also crying a lot of tears. The priest called Jackie up to say a few words.

Jackie "There are so many words that I could use to describe Ron. He was kind, caring, loving, funny, sweet, silly, handsome, good looking, smart, his mum Rita and I used to tease him about his bald patch he said his bike helmet made him bald. Rita and I always wanted to draw on his head where he had no hair.

We also tried to tickle him , but he always got us instead. Accept that one time when Rita and I both tickled him. I love Ron so much. And I will always love him.

It's a shame my handsome britishman is gone. I will never get to hear him laugh Again or see his face. We miss you Ron, and we love you."

Jackie sat back down next to Rita. The priest finished with the service, and then everyone went to the cemetery to burry Ron.

When they got to the cemetery Vincent was there waiting by a tree Jackie smiled, and motioned for Vincent to join her, and Rita.

Vincent moved away from the tree, and joined Jackie, and Rita. Jackie took Vincent's hand in hers.

Vincent, Jackie, and Rita said their goodbyes to Ron. Then Jackie walked away as started to lower Ron's coffin, but she turned around to watch them lower his coffin into his grave.

Vincent"Jackie are you okay?"

Jackie"I'm okay Vincent, I'm just sad."

Vincent"I understand your pain, I still miss Catherine."

Jackie"I miss Catherine,and Ron my heart is in pain."

Vincent"I'm here for you Jackie."

Jackie"And I'm here for you Vincent whenever you need me."

Vincent"Jackie all we have right now is eachother."

Jackie"Yes we have eachother, but I also have Rita."

Vincent"Yes you do have Ron's mum also."

Jackie"I will see you later Vincent."

Vincent"See you later Jackie."

Rita"Who was that?"

Jackie"A friend of mine,and Catherine's Vincent."

Rita"Has he been a comfort to you?"

Jackie"Yes he has,he has been a very good friend."

Rita"Do you have feelings for him of love."

Jackie"Yes and no."

Jackie"Yes I do, but no not yet."

Rita "It sounds like your heart is mixed up."

Jackie"Vincent, and I both lost people we love, and we have been there for eachother whenever we need a friend or a helping hand."

Rita"Sure."

Jackie"Its true."

Rita"Before you know it Vincent will stop by, and you will end up sleeping with him, and you will regret the whole thing."

Jackie"Rita you know I love Ron, and I would never cheat on him."

Rita "I know."

Jackie "Besides right now I need all the friends I can get I'm pregnant, and without Ron here with me its going to be hard."

Rita"Oh my god your having a baby, that's great, I will be right by your side."

Jackie "Thank you Rita, now I would like to go see Vincent."

Rita"Make sure you only see him as in visit."

Jackie"Yes mother."

Rita"Have fun."

Jackie"I will."

Rita"I don't like how you said that."

Jackie"Rita I will have fun in a tasteful way."

Rita"That's my girl."

Jackie"See you later on."

Rita"See you then."

Jackie left to go see Vincent. When she got there Vincent was waiting for her outside the drainage tunnel.

Vincent took Jackie by the hand, and began to dance with her.

Jackie smiled she remembered what Rita told her. She was having tasteful fun.

Vincent"I'm glad you came to see me tonight."

Jackie"So am I ."

Vincent"I bet your mother- in- law protested."

Jackie"Yes she did, but I told her we are friends."

Vincent"Very good friends, and someday maybe if you like we could be more."

Jackie"I would love that someday."

Vincent"Jackie I have the same feelings for you that I had for Catherine."

Jackie"You do?"

Vincent"Yes I do."

Jackie"Vincent I feel the same way about you."

Vincent"Really?"

Jackie"Yes."

Jackie"I just need time before I start a new relationship."

Vincent "So do I, I mean there are days where I still miss Catherine."

Jackie"The ones we love will always be with us."

Vincent"Yes they will be."

Jackie "Right here in our hearts."

Vincent"Come on I want you to meet my father."

Jackie"Okay."

Vincent "Father this is a friend of mine,and Catherine's Jackie she is the young woman who husband was killed by the same people killed Catherine."

Jacob"Its nice to meet you Jackie Vincent,and Catherine told me so much about you."

Jackie"Its nice to meet you Father."

Jacob "My son is a lucky man to have such a good friend like you."

Jackie"Your son is a dear friend to me."

Jacob"Will you excuse us Jackie?"

Jackie"Of course."

Jacob"Vincent be careful."

Vincent"What do you mean father?"

Jacob"You get involved with her the same way you got involved with Catherine your bound to get hurt again."

Vincent"Jackie would never hurt me father,she needs a friend right now."

Jacob"I know she does, but you like her more then as a friend."

Vincent"Yes I do like her more then a friend, but these feelings developed after Catherine died, I loved Catherine, and I always will, but I want to be happy again father."

Jacob"I know you do, and I want you to be happy again too."

Vincent"Father I can handle being with Jackie."

Jacob"Just be careful."

Vincent "I will."

Jackie "Vincent I heard what you, and your father were talking about."

Vincent"My father just wants me to be careful."

Jackie"We both know I would never hurt you."

Vincent "Yes we do both know that." Jackie"I can understand why your father wants you to be careful."

Vincent "You can?"

Jackie "Yes Rita warned me to be careful too."

Vincent "The people who love us are looking out for us."

Jackie "I love you Vincent."

Vincent "I love you too."

Jackie "You better be careful Vincent love can be a tricky thing."

Vincent "Yes it can."

Jackie "I have to go now, I will see you tomorrow morning around 10:00."

Vincent "I'll be waiting goodnight Jackie."

Jackie "Goodnight Vincent."

Jackie walked back to her house. When she got there she ran upstairs , and took a shower.

When she got out of the shower she walked out onto balcony,and looked at the lights of New York.

Jackie "I miss you Ron."

Ron "I miss you too sweetie."

Jackie "Ron, oh my god what are you doing here?"

Ron "I came here to see you, and tell you I love you, and I want you to be happy."

Jackie "Ron I was happy truly happy with you."

Ron "You can move on with your life, and keep our memories."

Jackie "Seeing you again I"m not sure that I want to."

Ron "I love you Jackie I want to touch you one more time."

Jackie "Then come here ,and touch me."

Ron "I want to make love to you again."

Jackie "Come here, and make love to me then baby."

Jackie made love Ron, and Ron made love to Jackie.

This went for Ron had to go.

Jackie begged him to stay. Ron kissed Jackie, and then disappeared.

Jackie screamed as loud as she could, and then she fell to her knees. Vincent heard the scream,and ran to Jackie's house.

When he got there he found Jackie crying Vincent picked her up, and held her in his arms.

Vincent "What's wrong your scream sounded so awful."

Jackie "I had a dream Ron was here, and we made love, and then I woke up , and I knew it was dream."

Vincent "Oh you poor thing."

Jackie "He told me to move on with my life."

Vincent "He did?"

Jackie "Yes he did."

Vincent "Jackie your shaking, are you cold?"

Jackie "Yes I am."

Vincent "Come and lay down I will tuck you in."

Jackie "Thank you Vincent."

Vincent "Your welcome Jackie."

Vincent "Are all those books yours?"

Jackie "Yes they are."

Vincent "You have a lot of good books, Gone With The Wind, Scarlett, Jane Eyre."

Jackie "I love to read, I used to read all the time when I was younger."

Vincent "Why have you stopped?"

Jackie "When you're a district attorney you don't have much time to read."

Vincent "If you like I can read Jane Eyre to you?"

Jackie "I would like that very much."

Vincent read Jane Eyre to Jackie until she fell asleep.

Vincent kissed Jackie on the forehead, and left.

Jackie smiled as she slept. The next morning Jackie woke up walked out onto the balcony. She took a breath,and then she got ready to go visit Vincent.

She left the house, and when she reached the drainage tunnel. There was no sign of Vincent so walked into the drainage tunnel, and found a rose setting there with a card that read

Jackie I'll meet you in the libaray. You are welcome to read any book you want while you wait.

Yours Vincent.

Jackie walked into the libaray , and chose to read Jane Eyre. As she was reading she would imagine she was Jane Eyre, and Ron was Rochester while she was reading fell sleep, and started to dream.

She dreamed she was Jane Eyre, and Ron was Rochester, She ran to Ron, but when she reached him he ran away from her disappeared again. Jackie woke up, and there standing in front of her was Vincent..

Vincent "I see you fell asleep reading Jane Eyre."

Jackie "Yes I did, its been so long since I read it."

Vincent "It's a very good story."

Jackie "A very good story."

Jackie "Sometimes when I used to read it I would imagine I was Jane Eyre."

Vincent "That sounds wonderful."

Jackie "It was then I traded in my story books for law books, the first law firm I worked for was Catherine's father's firm did Catherine ever tell you that we worked together twice?"

Vincent "Yes she mentioned that you two worked together twice."

Jackie "This will probably sound crazy,but sometimes I get in touch with Catherine I ask her advice on things in a way she's kinda a good luck charm."

Vincent "That's not crazy I talk to her to sometimes."

Jackie "Do you think Catherine, and Ron want us to be together?"

Vincent "Yes I think they want us to be together."

Jackie "We both need time before we start anything."

Vincent "I agree."

Jackie "We need time."

Vincent "Yes we do."

Jackie "We better wait."

Vincent "Yes we'd better wait."

Jackie "I want to kiss you Vincent."

Vincent "I want to kiss you too."

Jackie "One little kiss won't hurt."

Vincent "No it wouldn't hurt."

Jackie, and Vincent kissed eachother. Then they pulled apart. Jackie, and Vincent enjoyed the kiss.

Vincent held Jackie, and Jackie held Vincent. Now they could see they meant for eachother.

Jackie stayed with Vincent for a little while longer.

She was getting ready to leave whenever Rita showed up at the drainage tunnel.

Rita "I see you two were busy."

Jackie "We are friends Rita."

Rita "Oh I know you two are friends."

Jackie "Vincent Rita , Rita Vincent."

Vincent "Its nice to meet you Rita."

Rita "Its nice to meet you too Vincent."

Vincent "I will walk you laddies home, so nothing bad happens to you."

Jackie "Thank you Vincent."

Rita "I like him, he's very nice, once you get over the loss of Ron, you can date Vincent."

Jackie "Thank you Rita."

Rita "I just want you to be happy again."

Jackie "Vincent makes me happy."

Vincent "You laddies ready to go?"

Jackie "Yes we are."

Vincent walked Jackie, and Rita back home. As they walked Jackie, and Vincent held hands. Rita smiled.

Once they got back to Jackie's house Rita walked inside the door, and closed it so Jackie ,and Vincent could have some privacy.

Vincent "When will I see you again?"

Jackie "Tomorrow, you are welcome to come visit me."

Vincent "Sounds good to me,what time?"

Jackie "12:00 noon we can have a picnic in the park."

Vincent "I'll look forward to it."

Jackie "Great see you then."

Vincent "Goodnight Jackie."

Jackie "Goodnight Vincent."

Vincent dipped Jackie and kissed her. Jackie walked inside, and ran upstairs to her room, and then she walked out onto her balcony, and began to dance.

After that she crawled into bed. The next day Jackie got dressed, and went to the place where she worked, she walked into her office, and picked up Ron's case file, when she got back home she got ready for picnic with Vincent.

Jackie threw her long red dress on. She put her red sandals on, and then she went downstairs to start on the picnic lunch whenever she got into the kitchen Rita had the picnic basket ready.

Jackie poured herself a glass of ice tea, and then she left for the park. She put the basket in her car, and drove to the park. When she got there she put a blanket down. And she went, and sat down on one of the swings.

As Jackie started to swing she was having flashbacks to her childhood,and all the fun she used to have.

And she began thinking how much fun it will be to bring her son or daughter to the park, and push them on the swing. As Jackie was swinging Vincent showed up, and he had the book Jane Eyre under his arm.

Jackie "Hello Vincent."

Vincent "Hello Jackie."

Jackie "I see you brought Jane Eyre."

Vincent "Yes I did, I thought I would read it to you while we enjoy eachothers company."

Jackie "That would be very nice."

Vincent "You look very pretty today."

Jackie "Thank you Vincent, I'm starting to show though."

Vincent "I wonder what your baby is going to be?"

Jackie "So do I,Ron would say he don't care what the baby as long as it's happy, and healthy."

Vincent "That's true, you want your baby to be happy."

Jackie "Yes I do."

Jackie "Vincent I never told you this, but I take dance class on the weekends,and I was wondering if you'd like to come see me."

Vincent "I would love to."

Jackie "Great, I started doing that after Ron, and I got married."

Vincent "So you're a district attorney by day, and a dancer on the weekends huh?"

Jackie "Yes I am, I know I don't seem like the dancing type."

Vincent "No not really, but you are beautiful."

Jackie "Oh Vincent you are so sweet."

Jackie "Lets eat."

Vincent "Good idea."

Jackie, and Vincent ate a wonderful picnic lunch, and then Vincent read Jane looked at Vincent as he read to her she could see why catherine loved him so much.

After that Vincent kissed his date goodbye until the weekend. And they both left. When they got home Jackie packed her bag to take/ teach dance class. Jackie went to open Ron's case file then she threw it on her desk.

The next day Jackie went to her dance class. When she got there she put her outfit on which was a t shirt and sweat pants.

Jackie "Okay everyone lets dance, and one and two, and three, and four."

Jackie "Push yourselves, you have to be great, you are the only ones who can do that."

Jackie "Good job."

Jackie "Now lets practice kicking, and spinning very good."

Jackie "Keep up your dancing I'll be right back."

Jackie "Vincent thank you for coming."

Vincent "I see you're the teacher as well as a dancer."

Jackie "Yes I am."

Vincent "Your very good at all the things you do."

Jackie "Thank you."

Vincent "You shouldn't push yourself though."

Jackie"I know that's why I'm going let Carol take over for me, I'm going to go home early, and take a look at Ron's case file."

Vincent "I can walk you home if you like."

Jackie "I would love that give me five minutes."

Vincent "Take all the time you need."

Jackie "Thank you."

Jackie "Carol can you take over for me?"

Carol "Sure."

Jackie "Thank you."

Jackie "Okay,I'm ready to go."

Vincent "Great, you look great."

Jackie "Thank you."

Vincent "Your welcome."

Jackie "Thank you for the walk."

Vincent "Your welcome."

Jackie "Vincent you can stay with me for a little while if you like."

Vincent "I would love to,but I have to get back."

Jackie "Until tomorrow then?"

Vincent "Until tomorrow."

Vincent "Goodnight Jackie."

Jackie "Goodnight Vincent."

Vincent left. And then Jackie ran upstairs, and took a shower. After her shower, she sat down at her desk, and opened Ron's case file.

She saw the pictures, and they were horrible. Jackie closed her eyes, and saw what they did to Ron. Jackie began to cry. She couldn't believe how the same people who killed Catherine killed Ron as well.

Jackie was so mad that she screamed. The next thing she knew was she laying on the floor, and she was having pains in her stomach.

Rita came running upstairs, and found Jackie passed out she placed her in bed, and called the doctor.

The doctor told Rita that Jackie, and the baby were going to be fine. Rita thanked the doctor.

And then the doctor left. Rita walked over to Jackie's desk, and saw what stressed her out.

Rita picked the file, and drove back to the place where Jackie worked and gave the file to Joe, and then she left.

Meanwhile Vincent was waiting for Rita to come back before he went to go see Jackie. When Rita pulled in, Vincent walked out from behind the bushes.

Rita "Oh Vincent its you, you scared me."

Vincent "I'm sorry I was wondering if I could please see Jackie , I heard her scream."

Rita "Of course you can see her."

Vincent "Thank you is she alright?"

Rita "She's fine."

Vincent "I'm glad she is."

Rita "So am I."

Vincent went upstairs to Jackie's room. When he got there he sat down on the bed, and put his hand on her stomach.

Jackie went to turn over whenever she saw Vincent she sat up, and hugged him.

Vincent hugged her back.

Jackie "Vincent I'm so glad you came to see me."

Vincent "I was worried about you."

Jackie "The doctor said I'm going to be alright."

Vincent "I'm so glad you are alright,I don't know what I'd do if I lost you as well."

Jackie "You will never lose me Vincent, I'm going to be here for a long time."

Vincent "I love you Jackie, if I ever lost you I'd be so distort."

Jackie "I love you too Vincent,and I promise you I'll always be here."

Vincent held Jackie close to him. Jackie hugged Vincent tight. Then they kissed eachother.

The lead to more something beautiful, and magical. Jackie, and Vincent had made love for the first time, and they both enjoyed it.

The next Jackie woke up ,and Vincent wasn't there , but there was a note it read

Jackie last night was wonderful. I will see you later on.

All my love Vincent

PS I love you more then life itself.

Jackie smiled she did not regret making love to Vincent.

She loves him.

She went back to sleep as she slept Ron came down to visit her for the last time.

Jackie gave Ron a kiss, and a hug.

And she woke up, and got ready to start her new life, and a new day.

Jackie went to the doctor so she could find out what the baby was going to be.

The nurse told her she was going have a baby boy.

Jackie asked for three ultra sound photos.

After her doctors appointment she drove to the drainage tunnel to visit Vincent, and tell him her great news.

Vincent "Jackie I felt your joy, what is the good news?"

Jackie "I'm going have a boy, mine and Ron's baby is a boy."

Vincent "That's wonderful."

Jackie " I can't wait to have my baby, and I'll have you to support me."

Vincent "Yes you will."

Jackie "Here is a picture of our baby, you can keep it."

Vincent "Jackie thank you."

Jackie "Your welcome ,

Jackie "I'm singing tonight at a club, would you like to come see me?"

Vincent "Of course."

Jackie "Great see you at 10:00."

Vincent "See you then."

Jackie left. Went home took a shower, and then she got ready to go to the club.

Rita rode with Jackie.

When they got there Jackie got up on stage.

Vincent was watching from the sidelines. The first song Jackie sang was I'll Never Hold You Again by Nadia Bjorlin.

Jackie began to sing the song. Vincent couldn't believe how beautiful Jackie's voice was.

Nadia Bjorlin - I'll never hold you again

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

I think I hear your voice

I feel you standing next to me

then I come back to reality

And it's lonely

Sometimes my memory plays tricks on me

I think it never happened

Think it's how it used to be

Then I come back to reality

And it's lonely, so lonely

You're the wind blowing through me

So strong

I can't catch my breath

You're the sun below the horizon

I'll never feel your warmth again

You're the words I've never spoken

And the heart that's still broken

You're the hurt that stays' till the end

I'll never hold you again

I'll keep my eyes from showing feeling

Once a tear begins to fall

They just keep falling

I hold back reality

And it's lonely, so lonely

You're the wind blowing through me

So strong

I can't catch my breath

You're the sun below the horizon

I'll never feel your warmth again

You're the words I've never spoken

And the heart that's still broken

You're the hurt that stays 'till the end

I'll never hold you again

I know it will never be

But I still dream about you

Haunting me and loving me baby

You're the wind blowing through me

So strong

I can't catch my breath

You're the sun below the horizon

I'll never feel your warmth again

You're the words I've never spoken

And the heart that's still broken

You're the hurt that stays 'till the end

I'll never hold you

I'll never hold you again

As Jackie sang the song. She was having a flashback.

Flashback 3

Catherine "Hello Vincent."

Vincent "Catherine you look lovely tonight, where are you going?"

Catherine "I'm taking a friend to see Nadia Bjorlin in concert."

Vincent "Oh really which friend?"

Jackie "Hello Vincent."

Vincent " Jackie you look lovely tonight as well."

Jackie "Thank you, your welcome to come along."

Vincent "Thank you."

Jackie "Your welcome."

At the concert

Vincent "Jackie where's Ron tonight?"

Jackie "He's working."

Vincent "He should be here with you."

Jackie "Yes he should, but work has become to important lately."

Vincent "You poor thing."

Jackie "Will two please excuse me I'm going to the ladies room, and wipe my eyes."

Catherine "Of course we will."

Jackie "Thank you I'll be right back."

Jackie "Ron,what are you doing here?"

Ron "Jackie I love you, and I want us to be together, I quit my job today so I could be the husband I should be."

Jackie "You did that for me?"

Ron "Yes I did, I love you Jackie."

Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Ron "I see Vincent, and Catherine brought you to the concert, would you like me to stay or do you want me to go, its your choice."

Jackie "You can stay, come on,lets go watch the concert together."

Ron "Sounds good to me."

End Flashback 3

When Jackie was done singing Nadia's song. She was crying a single tear. The next song she sang was Night And Day by Bette Midler.

Jackie was crying already. She loved Bette's song because it reminded her of she, and Ron used to be.

Jackie began to dance as she sang Bette's song. She loved the song she listened to it all the time.

Vincent watched in aw as Jackie sang, She winked at Vincent. He smiled.

Bette Midler: Night And Day

Maybe you and I see life with two different visions,

and neither one of us is wrong or right.

And maybe we're too serious and don't wanna listen.

I just wanna make you laugh tonight.

We're like day and night, night and day.

We are both so different in so many ways.

We're like night and day, day and night,

and we go together just like black and white.

Seems you're always out one door when I'm in the other.

It's so hard to find some quiet time.

(So hard to find the time)

Wish that we could spend our lives alone with each other,

and never think about the world outside.

We're like day and night, night and day.

We are oh, so different in so many ways.

We're like night and day, day and night.

Still we know it's gonna be all right.

And if we never really get the picture right,

how many of us ever really win the fight?

I never want to loose your love,

or let the distance get the best of us,

'cause time is moving fast enough!

Maybe we don't always share a common opinion.

It's true that you and I don't think alike.

But when I look into you eyes and all is forgiven,

(all is forgiven)

all I wanna do is hold you tight.

We're like day and night, night and day.

We are both so different in so many ways.

We're like night and day, day and night.

Still we know it's gonna be all right.

We're like night and day, day and night.

We go together just like black and white.

We're like, we're like, we're like, we're like

day and night, night and day,

day and night, night and day.

We're like, we're like, we're like

day and night, night and day.

Like black and white.

After Jackie sang the two songs she took a bow. She walked of the stage, and down to where Rita was sitting.

The clubs owner gave Jackie a standing ovation. Everyone at the club clapped including Vincent. Who was very delighted that he got to hear Jackie's singing.

After Jackie's performances at the club Jackie, and Rita home.

Once they got home Jackie went upstairs to her changed into her pj's, and walked out onto her balcony.

Jackie to her son "Very soon little one you will be here with me, and your grandma, and then our lives will be filled joy once again."

Vincent "Jackie you sang so beautifully tonight,I can see why Ron loved you the way that he did."

Jackie "You really liked my singing Vincent, even though songs were by Nadia Bjorlin,and Bette Midler?"

Vincent "Of course I did."

Jackie "Ron loved my singing, he never had girl sing to him before he , and I got together, it made him happy."

Vincent "I bet he did."

Jackie "My stepdad hated my singing."

Vincent "He sounds mean."

Jackie "He was."

Vincent "At least you were married to someone who respected you."

Jackie "Ron did respect me."

Jackie "Rita calls my singing catawalling."

Vincent "I thought it was beautiful."

Jackie "I'm glad you enjoyed my singing."

Vincent "I truly did."

Jackie "I'm glad your in my life Vincent."

Vincent "So am I."

Jackie "Can you stay with me tonight Vincent or do you have to get back?"

Vincent "I can stay for a while."

Jackie "Great come on inside so we can spend some time together."

Vincent "sounds good to me."

Jackie "You can sit on my bed if you like."

Vincent "Thank you."

Jackie "Your welcome."

Jackie sat down on her bed next to Vincent, and then she kissed him.

Vincent kissed her back.

They made love again.

Around sunrise Vincent left he kissed Jackie on the forehead, and whispered I love you into her ear.

Jackie slept with a smile on her face.

When Vincent got home he went to bed.

The two love birds slept smiling. They were ready for a life together.

They just need a little more time.

Hey guys here is Chapter 1.

The songs were

Nadia Bjorlin I'll Never Hold You Again

Bette Midler Night And Day

S Club 7 Say Goodbye

I hope you like my new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie still missed Ron. But she knew he'd always be in her heart. Vincent, and Jackie continued to see eachother. Vincent, and Jackie were truly in love. Rita could see Jackie was happy again.

Vincent "Jackie?"

Jackie "Hi Vincent, how are you doing?"

Vincent "I'm doing alright, how are you?"

Jackie "I'm fine, I missed you."

Vincent "I missed you too, how is the baby?"

Jackie "He's been fine, kicking me like mad."

Vincent "Jackie your glowing, you look so beautiful."

Jackie "Thank you Vincent."

Vincent "Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie walked up to Vincent, and began to kiss him. Vincent was taken a back, but he let Jackie kiss him. Then he dipped her, and kissed her back.

The two of them kissed for at least a 3hours that evening. Then they began to dance. Vincent was happy again. After their dance Vincent kissed Jackie's hand, and left.

Jackie watched as Vincent left. Then she grabbed her coat, and followed him to the drainage tunnel. She caught up with him.

She gave Vincent a hug, and he hugged her back. Jackie, and Vincent went to his room. Jackie got into Vincent's bed, and fell asleep.

Vincent smiled, and he climbed into bed with Jackie, he hugged her close.

Catherine And Ron's sprits were looking down from heaven watching Jackie, and Vincent.

They both were smiling. They were glad their loved ones were in love, and were happy. Jackie woke up, and saw that Vincent was asleep next to her.

Jackie propped herself up, and kissed Vincent.

Vincent woke up, and found the woman he loved kissing him so he held her close to him. He would never left Jackie go. He would protect her from danger at all costs.

Jackie "Good morning Vincent."

Vincent "Good morning Jackie, are you hungry?"

Jackie "A little."

Vincent "I'll be right back."

Jackie "I'll be waiting."

Catherine's Ghost "Jackie you look beautiful."

Jackie "Catherine so do you, what are you doing here?"

Catherine's Ghost "I came to see you, and to let you know I'm glad you, and Vincent are happy together."

Jackie "Cath I meant to ask you, and Ron how you two feel about me, and Vincent being a couple."

Catherine's Ghost "Ron, and I are happy, we have been watching you, and Vincent."

Jackie "Really Cath, so Vincent, and I have your, and Ron's blessing?"

Catherine's Ghost "Yes you do, how is Vincent?"

Jackie "He's fine, he just went to get some food for me, and the baby."

Catherine's Ghost "Be kind to him, and love him."

Jackie "I do, and I have been kind."

Catherine's Ghost "I know, there is someone else who wants to say hello."

Jackie "Who?"

Ron's Ghost "Hello Sweetie."

Jackie "Hello honey, how have you been up above?"

Ron's Ghost "I've been alright just a little lonely."

Jackie "Are you happy about Vincent, and I being together?"

Ron's Ghost "Of course I am, I told you to move on with your life, and keep our memories."

Jackie "I love you both."

Ron's Ghost "And we love both of you."

Catherine's Ghost "We have to go now, give my love to Vincent."

Jackie "Goodbye Cath, goodbye Ron."

Ron's Ghost "Goodbye Sweetie."

Ron, and Catherine's Ghosts left, and then Vincent walked back into the room with a plate of food.

Vincent "Breakfast is served madam."

Jackie "Thank you kind sir."

Vincent "I love you Jackie, and your welcome."

Jackie "I love you too, Catherine sends her love."

Vincent "You talked to her?"

Jackie "Yes, and I talked to Ron too."

Vincent "And?"

Jackie "They gave us their blessing."

Vincent "Really?"

Jackie "Yes."

Vincent "I want to do this right."

Jackie "Do what right?"

Vincent "Jackie will you move in with me, and live with me down here?"

Jackie "Yes I will."

Vincent "Wonderful come lets go get your things."

Jackie "Can Rita live with us as well, after she is the babies grandmother?"

Vincent "Of course she can."

Jackie "Thank you Vincent, come on lets go get Rita, and my stuff."

Jackie, and Vincent walked back to Jackie's house to get Rita, and their things. Jackie was so happy. She was in love again. And the man she loved was in love with her.

Once they got back to the house Jackie ran upstairs, and began to pack. As she was packing she was having a flashback to when she, and Catherine first met.

Flashback * 1

Jackie "Oops Sorry about that."

Catherine "Oh that's okay its your first day right?"

Jackie "Yeah it is, I'm Jackie."

Catherine "Hi Jackie I'm Catherine its nice to meet you, and welcome."

Jackie "Thanks."

End Flashback *1

Jackie sat down on her bed, and began to cry. She missed Catherine. Catherine was her best friend, and now she was gone.

Vincent walked upstairs, and found Jackie sitting on her bed crying he walked into the room, and sat down, and he held her.

Jackie looked into Vincent's eyes, and then she felt the baby kick.

Jackie smiled Vincent helped Jackie with her things. Rita met them in the hall with her stuff packed. Then they went back to Vincent's home.

Vincent showed Rita where she would be staying. Meanwhile Jacob was on his way to see Vincent whenever he bumped into Jackie.

Jacob "Hello Jackie."

Jackie "Hello Jacob, its nice to see you again."

Jacob "So you, and your mother- in - law will be living with us."

Jackie "Yes we will."

Jacob "As long as Vincent is happy."

Jackie "I make Vincent happy, and I'd never ever hurt him."

Jacob I know that, I can see that you love Vincent very much."

Jackie "I do love him very much."

Vincent "Hello Father."

Jacob "Hello Vincent."

Vincent "I was just getting Jackie, and Rita settled in."

Jacob "Welcome to you both."

Jackie "Thank you."

Jacob "Your welcome."

Vincent, and Jackie walked into Vincent's room, and sat back down on the bed.

Jackie's stomach stuck out like sore thumb.

Due to her pregnancy. Vincent held Jackie close to him. They would be a family soon.

Jackie "Vincent I have something to tell you."

Vincent "What is it, you can tell me anything?"

Jackie "This may sound strange , but here it is, The Heart Beats For Us."

Vincent "That's beautiful, that's very beautiful."

Jackie "Thank you I bet your wondering what heart beats for us."

Vincent "Yes I am wondering that, which heart?"

Jackie "The babies heart beats for us."

Vincent "Aw, and his heart also beats for him."

Jackie "Yes it does, I love you Vincent."

Vincent "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie "Vincent would you please be my son's father?"

Vincent "Yes I Will."

Jackie "Thank you, I was scared to ask you."

Vincent "You don't have to be scared to ask me anything."

Jackie "That's good to know."

Vincent "I'm here for you when you need me."

Jackie "We both were there for Catherine you more then me."

Vincent "That's true, and yet I couldn't save her."

Jackie "Oh Vincent don't blame yourself."

Vincent "I can't help it, I was too late getting to her."

Jackie "Vincent it wasn't your fault please don't think it was."

Vincent "I loved her so much."

Jackie "I know you did, I remember the night that Catherine died."

Flashback * 2

Jackie "Vincent, Vincent, oh my god."

Vincent "Jackie she's gone."

Jackie "No, say it isn't so, she can't be gone."

Vincent "I'm going to take her home."

Jackie "I'll go with you, Ron you go home I'll be back later."

Ron "Alright."

Jackie, and Vincent in Catherine's apartment.

Jackie "I will miss you Cath, please come back to us?"

Vincent "Jackie come here, I'll take you home."

Jackie "No I'm going with you."

Vincent "I could use a friend."

Jackie "You got one right here, I'm not leaving you Vincent."

Jackie, and Vincent in his room.

Jackie "Are you alright?"

Vincent "I'm saddened by Catherine's death."

Jackie "So am I."

Vincent "I miss her so much."

Jackie "I miss her too Vincent."

Jackie, and Vincent hugged eachother. Vincent, and Jackie whipped each other's tears away.

Then Vincent walks Jackie home. Once Jackie got inside her house she picked up a vase

Catherine gave her, threw it at the wall, and she watched it smash.

Jackie "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Ron "What are you doing?"

Jackie "Smashing everything that Catherine gave me, I'm trying to vent, do you mind?!"

Ron "Stop it Jackie, stop it, she's gone smashing the gifts she gave you won't bring her back."

Jackie "It may not bring her back to us, but it is a good way to vent."

Ron "Your bleeding, look at your hand."

Jackie "So what, it doesn't matter, without Catherine here with us nothing matters anymore!"

Ron "Come upstairs, and I'll wrap your hand up."

End Of Flashback * 2

Jackie "I still have the scar on my hand from a piece of that vase."

Vincent "I felt your pain that night."

Jackie "I know it was stupid, and wrong of me to smash what Catherine gave me, but I was so mad."

Vincent "You were just venting, its alright to unwind."

Jackie "Boy did I unwind that night, and I paid for it with this scar."

Vincent "We have eachother, and I'll keep you from danger, I love you Jackie."

Jackie "I love you too Vincent."

Jackie, and Vincent kissed eachother. Then Vincent lifted Jackie into bed, and the two of them fell asleep. Jackie, and Vincent slept for a little while. While they slept Jackie had another flashback to when she, and Vincent first met.

Flashback *3

Catherine "Vincent how are you ?"

Vincent "I'm fine, are you going away Catherine?"

Catherine "No a friend of mine is staying with me, she's getting married tomorrow."

Vincent "That sounds wonderful."

Catherine "It should be, she asked me to be her maid of honor."

Vincent "You will make a beautiful maid of honor."

Catherine "Thank you Vincent."

Jackie "Cath thank you for letting me stay with you, you heard the old wives tale where its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Catherine "Your welcome Jackie, this my friend Vincent."

Jackie "Hello Vincent its nice to meet you."

Vincent "Its nice to meet you too Jackie, congratulations on your wedding."

Jackie "Thank you, I thought I'd never get married."

Catherine "Her boyfriend Ron took forever to ask her."

Vincent "He sounds like a wonderful man."

Jackie "He is, Vincent if you can make it I'd love to have as a guest at my wedding, after all any friend of Catherine's is a friend of mine."

Vincent "I'd love to, thank you for inviting me."

Jackie Your welcome, well I'm going to try to sleep I have a big day tomorrow.

Catherine "Goodnight Jackie."

Vincent "Goodnight Jackie It was nice meeting you."

Jackie "It was nice meeting you too."

Vincent "See tomorrow at Jackie's wedding."

Catherine "See you then, goodnight Vincent."

Vincent "Goodnight Catherine."

End Flashback * 3

Jackie woke up crawled over Vincent, put her coat on, and decided to go up above so she could go visit Catherine's apartment. On her way to Catherine's apartment Jacob stopped her.

Jacob "Where are you headed?"

Jackie "To Catherine's apartment."

Jacob "Be careful."

Jackie "I will."

Jackie climbed up the ladder that lead to Catherine's apartment. When she got there she opened the door, and walked in. Once She got inside she began to cry. She walked into Catherine's room, and sat down on the bed. She began to think about all the fun they use to have.

Jackie fell back on the bed, and fell asleep. Meanwhile Vincent just woke up, and he was looking for Jackie. He got ready to go look for her in Catherine's apartment when he got there he found her in asleep in Catherine's bed.

He picked her up, climbed down the ladder, and placed her in his bed.

Jacob "Oh you found her."

Vincent "Yes I found her, what was she doing up in Catherine's apartment?"

Jackie "I was seeing if I could remember anything else about my friendship with Catherine."

Vincent "Your awake, did you remember anything else?"

Jackie "Yes I remembered the first time I came down here with Catherine."

Vincent "I remember that too, it was just after your honeymoon."

Jacob "So you were here with Catherine?"

Jackie "Just once I stayed away because I didn't want to cause any pain for anybody."

Vincent "You could never cause any pain, I love you Jackie."

Jackie "I love you too Vincent."

Jackie went to kiss Vincent, and then she grabbed her stomach. She felt dizzy Vincent caught her.

Vincent "Jackie are you alright?"

Jackie "Yeah I'm fine."

Jacob "You don't look alright."

Jackie "Its a cramp it will pass."

Vincent "Maybe you should lie down."

Jackie "Aw Vincent you are so sweet to worry, but I'm fine."

Jacob "Jackie I think your in labor."

Vincent "How can you tell she's in labor father?"

Jacob "Her water just broke."

Jackie "Ow damn it, it hurts, why now, I'm only 8 months pregnant."

Jacob "Well your son wants to meet his mummy."

Jackie "Well he'll just have to wait."

Vincent "Come lay down, father can you deliver our I mean Jackie's baby boy?"

Jacob "Of course I will, I'll get my bag, and bring Mary."

Jackie "There's no time my son is impatient just like his mother."

Jacob "Its time to push."

Vincent "Hold my hand Jackie, squeeze my hand if you need to."

Jackie "Okay, I love you Vincent."

Jackie began to push there was so much pain Jackie squeezed Vincent's hand as hard as she could. Vincent began to tear up from the pain in his hand.

Jacob "One more push, and your baby will be here."

Vincent "Squeeze."

Jackie "AHHHH!!!!!!"

Jacob "Jackie your son is here, he's perfect, and he's beautiful."

Jackie "Thank you Jacob."

Jacob "Your welcome Jackie, here's your son."

Jackie "Thank you he's so beautiful, Vincent would you like to hold him?"

Vincent "May I?"

Jackie "Of course you may."

Vincent "He's beautiful Jackie, you did such a good job."

Jackie "Thank you can one of you go get Rita so she can see her grandchild?"

Jacob "I'll go."

Jackie "Thank you Jacob."

Vincent "How are you feeling?"

Jackie "Tired, but this is the happiest day of my life."

Vincent "Jackie there is something I didn't tell you."

Jackie "You, and Catherine have a son Jacob I know, your son is beautiful he looks so much like Catherine, and he has your eyes."

Vincent "Jackie I was wondering if you'd help me raise Jacob?"

Jackie "I'd love to help you, we can be a family."

Vincent "I love the sound of that."

Rita "Aw he's so beautiful, and he looks like you, and Ron."

Jackie "Thank you, would you like to hold your grandson?"

Rita "Yes I would."

Jacob "There will be a naming ceremony."

Rita "What's That?"

Vincent "Jackie will get to name her baby."

Jackie "Do I have to make a speech?"

Jacob "A little one."

Rita "She will do fine with that."

Jacob "Then lets began the naming ceremony."

Jackie, Rita, Jacob, and Vincent went into the library for the naming ceremony for Jackie's baby boy.

Jacob "Today is a day of great joy, today a new life was brought in the world, and into our community, the child means love, and we offer the child love so he'll learn to love, and now Jackie will name her son."

Jackie "I'll name my son Levi in honor of my great great great great grandfather Levi Renolds, and also in honor of my aunt Terri."

Jacob "We welcome Levi into our hearts, and in honor of Levi William has prepared a feast in the great hall."

Everyone sat down at the table to eat the celebratory meal that was made in honor of Levi. Jackie was so happy she had friends, a family, and man who loved her very much.

As they were eating Jackie could feel Ron's presence in the room, she could feel his hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

She knew Ron loved his son, and he would always be by his son's side along with Jackie's. It truly was a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Levi was the perfect baby. Vincnet loved Levi with his whole heart. One day while Levi was sleeping Jackie went to talk to Jacob.

Jackie "Hello Jacob."

Jacob "Hello Jackie,how is the baby doing?"

Jackie "He's fine Jacob I wanted to ask you something how would you feel if I asked Vincent to marry me?"

Jacob "I would feel fine with that I think Vincnet would say yes."

Vincent "Hello Father, Jackie I was looking for you."

Jackie "Oh what's up?"

Vincent "Jackie will you marry me?"

Jackie "Yes I will marry you Vincent."

Vincent "I love you."

Jackie "I love you too."

Vincent "Father will you marry us?"

Jacob "Of course I will, this is a joyess day."

Jamie "Jackie, Vincent sorry to interupt but Levi is awake."

Vincent "Stay here I'll go get him."

Jackie "Thank you Vincent."

Vincent came back to the libaray with Levi in his arms.

Jamie "He's so beautiful."

Jackie "Thank you Jamie, you can hold him if you like."

Vincent "It's alright Jamie."

Jamie "He has pretty eyes, he msut have got them from his dad."

Jackie "I think he did, I never thought I could love someone so much as I do Levi, and Vincent."

Rita came running into the libaray with Jackie's cell phone she almost fell down the stairs, but Vincnet was there to catch her.

Rita "Jackie sorry to interrupt,but its your boss."

Jackie "How the hell could my cell get a single down here?"

Rita "I don't know, he sounds mad."

Jackie "Oy vay, hello?"

Joe "Where the hell are you Owen?"

Jackie "I'm on a beach right now, I'm kidding I'm staying with some friends, what the hell do you want Joe?"

Joe "I want to know if your going to come back to work."

Jackie "Joe not yet I just gave birth, is there a case you want me to handle or do you have information on Ron's murder case?"

Joe "There is a case I want you to handle."

Jackie "I'm sorry I can't come back to work yet, your gonna have to handle the cases yourself."

Joe "You used to come to work everyday, now your quiting on me."

Jackie "Yes I am, just right for right now, I'm sorry Joe."

Joe "Jackie please reconsider?"

Jackie "Goodbye Joe."

Joe "Bye Jackie."

Jackie hung up her cell phone, and handed back to Rita. Then she left the libaray crying she slid down the wall close to the pipes, and cried.

Vincent "Poor Jackie."

Jamie "I feel bad."

Rita "So do I, I'll go talk to her."

Vincent "Do you need any help?"

Rita "'ll bang on the pipes if I need you."

Vincent "Alright."

Rita left the libaray, and she did she found Jckie crying.

Rita "Jackie you look awful."

Jackie "Thank you Rita, I didn't want to quit, but I can't leave Levi alone."

Rita "You were thinking of your family."

Jackie "Yes I was, I love them."

Rita "Jackie you were a very good district attorney, what was the real reason you quit?"

Jackie "It's hard working there without Catherine to talk to ."

Rita "At least you quit for good reason."

Jackie "Is Vincent upset with me, did I scare him?"

Rita "No, he's just worried."

Jackie "I love you Rita."

Rita "I love you to sweetheart, now lets get you back to the libaray."

Jackie "Okay."

Jackie, and Rita walked back into the libaray. When they got back Jackie jumped the steps, and ran to Vincent he scooped her up into his arms, and they kissed.

Jacob "Are you alright Jackie?"

Jackie "Yes I'm fine."

Jacob "That's good, now lets plan a wedding for you, and Vincent."

Jackie I was thinking something like this."

Jacob "We can do that."

Jackie "Is there anyone you like to invite Vincent."

Vincent "Diana."

Rita "Who's Diana?"

Jackie "She's a friend of Vincent's."

Jacob "What about you Jackie?"

Jackie "I'd like to invite Joe to our wedding."

Vincent "He's welcome to come."

Jamie "I know your wedding will be beautiful."

Jackie "Thank you, Jamie would you like to be my maid of honor."

Jamie "I'd love to, thank you."

Jackie "Your welcome."

Rita "You can ware dress you wore when you married Ron."

Jackie "That's if still fits, I just had a baby."

Rita "I can help you there lets go work on your dress."

Vincent "Until our wedding day my love."

Jackie "You can bet you briches I'll be there."

Jackie, and Rita left the libaray so Rita could fix Jackie's wedding dress. Jamie followed so she could help them.

Jamie "Can I come in?"

Jackie "Of course Jamie."

Rita "You are always welcome."

Jamie "Thank you, Jackie can you make me a promise?"

Jackie "Of course Jamie."

Jamie "Promise me you'll be good to Vincent."

Jackie "You have my promise Jamie, I love Vincent very much."

Jamie "I can see how much you two love eachother, you look so beautiful."

Rita "Yes you do."

Jackie "Wow, I do look beautiful, now lets make Jamie a dress, so Jamie what is your favorite color, or will any color do?"

Jamie "Any color will do, thank you again for asking me to be in your wedding."

Jackie "Your welcome."

Rita took Jamie's mesuremnts,and then she began to make Jamie's dress. While the girls talked, and worked Jacob stopped by to talk to them.

Jacob "Jackie you look lovely."

Jackie "Thank you Jacob, are you sure you alright with the wedding?"

Jacob "Of course Iam."

Jackie "Great, how is Vincent holding up?"

Jacob "He's so happy, he can't wait."

Jamie "Does everyone else know about the wedding yet?"

Jacob "Vincent is spreading the word."

Jackie "I hope everyone else will be as happy as I am."

Jamie "I'm sure they will be."

Rita "Jackie what do you think of Jamie's dress?"

Jackie "Its beautiful, here Jamie try it on."

Jacob "You look beautiful."

Jamie "Thank you Father."

Jackie "Would you like to go up top with me Jamie?"

Jamie "I'd love to."

Jackie "Great, let chance our clothes, and head up top."

Jackie, and Jamie chanced their clothes, and headed up top.

Jamie "What are we doing up top?"

Jackie "I have four wedding invations to deliver, and I want to buy a few things."

Jamie "I'll help you out."

Jackie "Thank you Jamie."

Jamie "Your welcome Jackie."

Jackie, and Jamie delivered the invations. Then they went shopping. Once they back down below Jamie took the food they bought to William Jackie walked intot he park, and picked a swing. She began to swing she couldn't believe that she was getting married again. Jackie was truly happy.

Jackie walked back inside the drainage tunnel. She went to Rita's roomm snice she would be staying with her until the day of her wedding. Jackie turned her radio on , and began to dance to the music. Rita walked into her room with Levi in her arms. Jackie turned around walked to Rita, and gave her a hug. Then she took Levi in her arms, and smiled at the preious life she had created with Ron. Levi smiled at his mummy Jackie knew she was loved.

It was the day of the wedding. Jackie, and Jamie got dressed. Jamie took her place next to Amy, and Taylor. As Jackie was adding the finishing touches to herself Mary decided to visit.

Mary "You look beautiful."

Jackie "Thank you Mary."

Mary "Vincent is so happy."

Jackie "So am I."

Mary "Its time."

Jackie "Let's do it."

Mary walked out of the chamber where Jackie was changing. Jackie walked out everyone stood up, and watched as Jackie walked down the asile. Everyone was smiling. Once jackie reached Vincent she handed Jamie her flowers. Jackie, and Vincent took eachothers hands. Vincnent could see Jackie was happy. Jacob said a few words, and then it was time for the vows, and rings. Jackie, and Vincent read their vows, and put the rings oneachothers fingers. Whenever Jacob said you may kiss the bride. Vincent pulled Jackie close , and kissed her.

Jacob "Everyone let us go to the great where we will eat, and dance in honor of Jackie,and Vincnet."

Everyone walked intot he great hall. Jackie walked in as Vincent's wife. Jackie, and Vincnet sat down at the table. Amy, and Taylor joined them.

Taylor "Jackie your second wedding was very beautiful."

Amy "You look like an angel."

Jackie "Thank you, this is my husband Vincent."

Taylor "Its nice to meet you Vincent I'm Taylor."

Amy "And I'm Amy Its very nice to meet you Vincent."

Vincent "Its nice to meet you both."

Jackie "So how have you girls been?"

Amy "I've been alright."

Taylor "I've been fine."

Love And Understanding began to play. Jackie started to dance in her chair. Amy, and Taylor got up, and started dancing. Jackie decided to get up, and do some dancing. Jackie began to spin around Vincent stood uyp, and watched his mouth dropped. So did Jacob. Jackie continued to bounce around at the end of the song Jackie turned away.

The next song was Night And Day. Jackie began to dance nice, and calmly. She would turn, and spin. Jackie began to sing. Vincent watched as Jackie danced,and sang. he remembered hearing the song the night Jackie sang at the club. Jacob couldn't believe how beautiful Jackie looked as she danced. Mary was smiling. Mouse was just stunned. Jackie spun around so her dress would go up in the air.

As she danced she could see Ron's face, and he was smiling. Jackie smiled too. She knew she could be happy. The next song was I Can't Smile Without You. Jackie, Amy, Taylor began to dance to it. As Jackie sang along with the song. Jamie joined in she danced along with Jackie, Amy, Taylor. Vincent smiled as he watched Jackie, and her friends having fun. Around The World was the next song that played.

Jackie picked up her dress,and began to shake it. Amy,and Taylor began to dance too. The three friends had a good time everyone was shocked. Jackie didn't care she was having fun. Although it wasn't tasteful. But it was still fun. Jamie couldn't help herself she began to dance the same as Jackie, and her friends.

I'm Heaven When You Kiss Me played next. Jackie danced over to Vincent,took his hand, and began to dance with him. Vincent picked up the dance steps real fast. Jacob couldn't believe it now Jackie had Vincent dancing vulgur. Jackie, and Vincent danced for a little bit, then they decided to go for a walk. They walked into the chamber where they could the stars in the water.

Vincent "You look so beautiful tonight."

Jackie "I feel beautiful tonight, it has been a fantastic night Vincent I don't want it to end.

Vincent "It doesn't have to end, we have our honeymoon to look forward to."

Jackie "I know,I promise to make that enjoyblie for you."

Vincent "As long as we are together I will enjoy anything."

Jackie "I love you Vincent."

Vincent "I love you too Jackie."

These Dreams played next. Vincent took Jackie into his arms, and began to dance with her slowly. Jacob watched as they slow danced. Jacob could see how happy they was time for there honeymoon. Jackie, and Vincent went into a chamber far away from everyone else. Once they got there they made their marriage complete.

Love And Understanding Lyrics

Here, here in this world

Where do we go

Where can we turn

When we need some love

It seems that love just can't be found

Where, where do we stand

When love's supply don't meet love's demands

We got enough stars to light the sky at night

Enough sun to make the whole world bright

We got more than enough

But there's one thing there's just not enough of...

CHORUS:

Not enough love and understanding

We could use some love to ease these troubled times

Not enough love and understanding why, oh wh-y-y

Spend all of our time

Building buildings up to the sky

Reaching everywhere but where we need to reach the most

Hearts never can win

Oh, in this race

This race that we're in

We've got enough cars to drive around the world

Enough planes to take us anywhere

We got more than enough

But there's one thing there's just not enough of...

(CHORUS X 2 with ad-libs)

We need some understandin'

We need a little more love

Some love and understandin'

Enough stars to light the sky at night

Enough sun to make the whole world bright

Enough hearts to find some love inside

We got more than enough

But there's one thing there's just not enough of...

(CHORUS X 5 with ad-libs, fade)

Night and Day Lyrics

Maybe you and I see life with two different visions,

and neither one of us is wrong or right.

And maybe we're too serious and don't wanna listen.

I just wanna make you laugh tonight.

We're like day and night, night and day.

We are both so different in so many ways.

We're like night and day, day and night,

and we go together just like black and white.

Seems you're always out one door when I'm in the other.

It's so hard to find some quiet time.

(So hard to find the time)

Wish that we could spend our lives alone with each other,

and never think about the world outside.

We're like day and night, night and day.

We are oh, so different in so many ways.

We're like night and day, day and night.

Still we know it's gonna be all right.

And if we never really get the picture right,

how many of us ever really win the fight?

I never want to loose your love,

or let the distance get the best of us,

'cause time is moving fast enough!

Maybe we don't always share a common opinion.

It's true that you and I don't think alike.

But when I look into you eyes and all is forgiven,

(all is forgiven)

all I wanna do is hold you tight.

We're like day and night, night and day.

We are both so different in so many ways.

We're like night and day, day and night.

Still we know it's gonna be all right.

We're like night and day, day and night.

We go together just like black and white.

We're like, we're like, we're like, we're like

day and night, night and day,

day and night, night and day.

We're like, we're like, we're like

day and night, night and day.

Like black and white.

Cant Smile Without You Lyrics

You know I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm findin' it hard to do anything

You see I feel sad when you're sad

I feel glad when you're glad

If you only knew what I'm goin' through

I just can't smile without you

You came along just like a song

And brightened my day

Who'da believed that you were part of a dream?

Now it all seems light years away

And now you know I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm findin' it hard to do anything

You see, I feel sad when you're sad

I feel glad when you're glad

If you only knew what I'm goin' through

I just can't smile without you

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find

Well I'm finding it hard leavin' your love behind me

And you see I can't smile without you

I can't smile without you

I can't laugh and I can't sing

I'm findin' it hard to do anything

You see I feel glad when you're glad

I feel sad when you're sad

If you only knew what I'm goin' through

I just can't smile without you...

Around The World Lyrics

The kisses of the sun

Were sweet

I didn't blink

I let it in my eyes

Like an exotic dream

The radio playing songs

That I have never heard

I don't know what to say

Oh, not another word

Just -la la la la la-

It goes around the world

Just -la la la la la-

It's all around the world

Just -la la la la la-

And everybody's singing

La la la la la-

And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la la la la...

Inside an empty room

My inspiration flows

Now wait to hear the tune

Around my head it goes

The magic melody

You want to sing with me

Just -la la la la la-

The music is the key

And now the night is gone

Still it goes on and on

So deep inside of me

I long to set it free

I don't know what to do

Just can't explain to you

I don't know what to say

Oh, not another word

Just -la la la la la-

It goes around the world

Just -la la la la la-

It's all around the world

Just -la la la la la-

And everybody's singing

La la la la la-

And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la la la la...

The kisses of the sun

Around - around - around the world

La la la la la-

It goes around the world

Just -la la la la la-

It's all around the world

Just -la la la la la-

And everybody's singing

La la la la la-

And now the bells are ringing

La la la la la la la la...

Around - around - around the world

I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me) Lyrics

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

show me how you miss me

take me with you back to wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

you catch me with a stare

I follow you anywhere

You lead me into temptation

i guess you need to enjoy

I'm like a kid with a toy

I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire

your touch is all I desire

One look and you take me higher

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss

every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night

feel like I'm losing my mind

this feelin just getting stronger

my head is spinnin around

you play with me but I'm bound

I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire

your touch is all I desire

One look and you take me higher

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss

every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Show me how you miss me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know I couldn't resist

Yeah I miss every time I'm with you

Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized

Each time i look in your eyes

You know I couldn't disguise

And I couldn't resist

Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

Ooh its heaven when you kiss me

Heaven when you kiss me

You were sent to me from wonderland

I go crazy when you kiss me

Baby don't resist me me

Take me with you back to wonderland

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes

and I just can't resist

Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes

and I just can't resist

Every time that we kiss

These Dreams Lyrics

These Dreams

Heart

Spare a little candle

Save some light for me

Figures up ahead

Moving in the trees

White skin in linen

Perfume on my wrist

And the full moon that hangs over

These dreams in the mist

Darkness on the edge

Shadows where I stand

I search for the time

On a watch with no hands

I want to see you clearly

Come closer than this

But all I remember

Are the dreams in the mist

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

Is it cloak n dagger

Could it be spring or fall

I walk without a cut

Through a stained glass wall

Weaker in my eyesight

The candle in my grip

And words that have no form

Are falling from my lips

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

There's something out there

I can't resist

I need to hide away from the pain

There's something out there

I can't resist

The sweetest song is silence

That I've ever heard

Funny how your feet

In dreams never touch the earth

In a wood full of princes

Freedom is a kiss

But the prince hides his face

From dreams in the mist

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jackie, and Vincent just got back from their honeymoon. Once they got to Vincent's chamber he picked her up , and carried her into the room. Jackie, and Vincent loved each other very much.

Jamie "Welcome home." Jackie "Thank you Jamie." Jamie "You look a little pale are you alright?" Jackie "I'm feeling a little bit yucky." Jamie "Perhaps father should take a look at you." Jackie "Perhaps." Jamie "I'll take you ." Jackie "Thank you Jamie." Jamie "Your welcome Jackie."

Jamie walked Jackie to the hospital chamber. Father took a look at her.

Jacob "Jackie your pregnant."

Jackie "What are you sure Jacob?" Jacob "Yes I'm sure." Jackie "Oh my god, Vincent is going to be so happy I hope." Mary "I'm sure he will be happy." Jamie "I know he'll be happy, so when are you going to tell him?" Jackie "Right now Jamie want to walk back to Vincent's chamber with me?" Jamie "Sure." Jackie "Thank you Jacob." Jacob "Your welcome Jackie."

Jamie, and Jackie walked back to Vincent's chamber. When they got there they hugged eachother then Jamie walked away. Jackie walked into the chamber, and sat down.

Vincent "Jackie you look like you got hit by a bus." Jackie "I feel I like I was by a bus, but I'll better in 9 months." Vincent "9 months?" Jackie "I'm pregnant Vincent, We are going to have a baby." Vincent "I'm so happy." Jackie "I'd hoped you would be. Vincent "I am, a baby you better get off your feet."

Vincent picked Jackie up off her feet, and he held her close to him. Jackie looked into his eyes, and smiled. Vincent kissed her, then Jackie kissed Vincent back. Just at that moment Levi woke up.

Jackie "I'll be alright, let me tend to our baby boy." Vincent "Of course."

Vincent put Jackie down so she could take care of Levi. Vincent smiled at his son, and his wife. He was so happy. He couldn't believe he found love again. Jackie was in love again and it felt like she was flying.

Vincent "I'm so happy." Jackie "So am I." Vincent "Levi is so perfect.' Jackie "Like you."

Levi fell asleep in Jackie's arms. Vincent took him into his arms, and laid his son down. Then he picked Jackie up again. Jackie laughed, and kissed Vincent's nose.

Rita "Your home." Jackie "Yep, Vincent you can put me down." Vincent "Do I have to?" Jackie "Yes just until I'm done talking to Rita." Rita "Ah another happy couple."

Jackie "Yep, and now we have a baby on the way." Rita "That's wonderful." Jackie "I guess so." Rita "Walk and talk love come on what's a matter?" Jackie "I feel strange, like Ron and I should be having another child."

Rita "I miss him too, but you're with Vincent now." Jackie "So your saying I should forget about Ron, and move on with my life?" Rita "I know its hard, but you can do it." Jackie "I hope so." Rita "Come on lets go to the park, and relax." Jackie "That sounds great."

Jackie, and Rita went to the park. It was a good chance for Jackie to think.

Hey guys its me sorry for the short chapter. This part 1. I'm going away next month so I'll update again before I leave. See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jackie, and Rita sat on a bench in the park Jackie was thinking about how much she missed Ron, and she was thinking about how happy she was with Vincent. Jackie, and Rita went back inside the drainage tunnel, and then Jackie picked up Levi. Vincent walked to Jackie, and held her close he was very happy. The next day Jackie went back to work.

Jackie "Hi Joe." Joe "Jackie welcome back." Jackie "Thank you." Joe "Here's Ron's case file." Jackie "I'll take a look at it."

Jackie walked over to her desk, and sat down she looked at the pictures closely she knew the man who killed Ron. It was Jeff Smith he used to be in love with Jackie. Jackie ran to Joe's office almost tripping over her own two feet.

Jackie "Joe it wasn't Gabriel who killed Ron." Joe "What?" Jackie "Look at the pictures again see that man there his name is Jeff Smith he was so much in love with me at one time he was going to leave his wife and kids for me."

Joe "We'll have to have police watch the tunnels I don't want anything to happen to you or to Jamie." Jackie "Wait a minute you like Jamie?" Joe "Yes I do." Jackie "I noticed that you two hit it off at my wedding." Joe "We did, that's why I want the cops to protect her, and you." Jackie "I'll put in a good word for you with Jamie when I get home but right now I'm going back to my house to see if there is anything that was missed the first time." Joe "Good luck, and be careful." Jackie "I will."

_Jackie drove to her house. She walked into the living room. She closed her eyes and saw what happened to Ron. Little did she know that Jeff was standing right behind her._

_Jeff "Hi Jackie." Jackie "Jeff why, why did you kill Ron?" Jeff "Because he had what I wanted I haven't stopped loving you." Jackie "You son of a bitch you took my husband away from me, and you have enough balls to tell me you never stopped loving me." Jeff "Come on Jackie I know deep down inside you never stopped loving me." Jackie "I never loved you." Jeff "You said you did." Jackie "I was playing with your head I truly loved Ron." Jeff "If you truly loved him you'll join him." Jackie "What do you mean by that?" Jeff "I'm going to kill you." Jackie "You'll have to catch me before you can kill me."_

_Jackie took off running Jeff was close on her heels Vincent heard Jackie screaming for help he took off running to Jackie's house. Jeff was about to kill whenever Vincent burst threw the door._

_Vincent grabbed Jeff by his coat and began to growl at him. Jeff managed to wiggle free from Vincent's grasp. Jeff was running down the street screaming the cops caught, and booked him for Ron's murder. Vincent walked up to Jackie, and caught her before she could faint. He carried her up to her bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Vincent noticed a large cut on Jackie's arm he wrapped it up. Then he carried her back home when they got he laid her in bed. Jackie woke up a few hours later once she realized she was in the tunnels. Jackie managed to sneak past Vincent who was asleep guarding Jackie. She went back to her house got into her car, and drove to back work._

_Jackie "Joe I solved Ron's murder case." Joe "Congratulations Jackie."_

_Jackie "Thanks I'm going to visit Ron's grave, and tell him the good news."_

_Joe "See you tomorrow." Jackie "See you then." _

_Jackie drove to the cemetery. When she got there she walked up to Ron's grave got down on her knees, and cried. She touched Ron's gravestone then she looked at her wedding rings he gave her that she put on a chain._

_Jackie "Hi Ron I miss you Levi favors you so much he has your looks he's a sweet baby boy. I solved your murder case its over. Your free. I still love you I haven't forgotten you RIP Ron." Jacob "So this is where you spend your spare time in the cemetery talking to your dead husband." Jackie "I was just saying my goodbyes." _

_Jacob "Of course you were your still in love Ron your cheating on Vincent." Jackie "Whatever you say Jacob I came here to talk to Ron I did , and now if you excuse me I'm going to go grab a bite to eat." Jacob "Vincent won't be pleased with you." Jackie "I love Vincent ,and I will always love Ron." Vincent "Leave Jackie alone father." _

_Jackie "Hello Vincent I was just telling Ron that I solved his murder case." Vincent "That's alright how's your arm?" Jackie "It hurts you know I almost died to put Ron's killer behind bars." Jacob "I'm glad you did what you did."_

_Jackie "Then why are you acting like I'm a bad person? Jacob "Because I heard you say you still love Ron." Jackie "I'm not going to stand here ,and let you pass judgment on me Jacob I'm going home."_

_Jackie walked to her car got into it drove to the tunnels walked to Vincent's chamber, and packed a bag. Then she went to Rita's chamber ,and got Levi. Rita followed Jackie back there first house. Rita took Levi upstairs, and laid him down in his crib. While Jackie locked all the doors including all the balcony doors. Jackie sat downstairs on the couch thinking of how much she needed Ron. _

_Meanwhile back at the tunnels Vincent noticed Jackie had left. Vincent let a roar of sadness. He ran all the way to Jackie's first house. When he got there he noticed Jackie locked all the doors. He wanted to hold Jackie so bad he could feel his heart breaking._

_He knocked on the patio doors. Jackie got up, and let him inside. Vincent was crying he longed to tell Jackie he was sorry for how his father's actions. But he couldn't do it. Jackie took her hand , and placed on Vincent's cheek then she kissed his lips. _

_Vincent touched Jackie's hand, and then they down on the couch, they talked for hours Vincent agreed to let Jackie stay at her old house then he said he move in with her tomorrow. _

_Jackie was happy with that. Vincent kissed Jackie goodbye, and then he left. Jackie locked the patio doors again , and she went to bed. When she walked into her room she saw Ron standing there in the flesh she couldn't believe it._

_She ran to him he held her close Jackie began to cry. Ron kissed Jackie she kissed him back. The two of them made love for hours around two in the morning Jackie woke up, and saw Ron was still in bed with her. Was Ron truly back was her husband truly back for good? Ron rolled over and pulled Jackie to him. _

_Jackie now had a chose to make would stay with Vincent or would she take Ron back. She decided to take Ron back. He was alive again the man who made her feel special. She got up, and walked down the hall to the nursery picked up Levi , and carried him to the bedroom _

_when she got there Ron was awake Jackie placed Levi in Ron's arms, and he smiled at his son. Rita was on her way to her bedroom when she saw Ron she stopped in her tracks she ran to her son, and gave him a hug._

_They were a family again. Rita was so happy to have her son back that she never left his side. It was a happy day._

_Jackie had a her husband back. That afternoon Jackie, Ron, and Rita took Levi to the park. Vincent , and Jacob were watching Jackie, and her family._

_Vincent was happy for Jackie he was willing to let her go. He knew that she was happy with Ron he was willing to let her be happy._

_Vincent went back to his chamber, and sat down Catherine appeared, and walked up to him they were together again. Two happy couples starting over again. It must have been like a fairytale that day._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jackie noticed Vincent, and Jacob watching her, and her family.

Jackie walked over to Vincent, and gave him a hug.

Jackie "Hello Vincent how are you?" Vincent "I'm fine how are you?" Jackie "I'm fine Vincent I'm so very sorry that we didn't stay together." Vincent "It's alright I see Ron is back with you." Jackie "Yes he is it still seems like a dream Vincent." Vincent "Yes it does." Jackie "What do you by that Vincent?"

Vincent "Catherine has back to me." Jackie "Really where is she?" Catherine "Right here Hi Jackie." Jackie "Catherine you look so beautiful it's so nice to see you again." Catherine "It's nice to see you again to Jackie." Ron "Hi Vincent , Hi Catherine." Catherine "Hi Ron it's nice to see you again." Ron "It's nice to see you again too." Jackie "Vincent I wanted to ask you someting well really I wanted to talk to you about something."

Vicnent "What did want to talk to me about?" Jackie I wanted to talk to you about our child that I'm carrying If you don't want to talk about our child we don't have to." Vincent "What about our child he or she is alright aren't they?" Jackie "Yes our baby is alright as a matter of fact our daughter is fine." Vincent "We're having a girl?" Jackie "Yes we are are you happy Vincent?" Vincent "Yes I am." Jackie "I'm glad Vincent I wanted to talk to you about Ron being a aprt of our daughters life." Vincent "That's fine." Jackie Are you sure Vincent I want our daughter to grow up knowing you, and I've talked to Ron about it ,and we've decided to move here to the tunnels so our daughter can be her father."

Vincent "Thank you Jackie how have you feeling lately I wanted to come see but Iwas afarid that you'd turn you turn me away." Jackie "I've been feeling alright." Vincent "That's good how's Levi?" Jackie "Levi's fine he misses you." Vincent "I miss him too." Jackie "We'll be moving down here this afteroon if that's alright." Vincent "That's fine." Jackie "Great I'll see you later then." Vincent "See you later."

Jackie walked out of the drainage tunnel,and then she,and her family went home. As she got home everyone began packing for the move to the tunnels. As jackie was packing she was having flashbacks to when she lived in the tunnels before. She began to cry Ron walked in, and hugged her.

Ron "What's a matter sweetie?" Jackie Nothing I'm just crying happy tears I have my true love back in my life, and he's never leaving ever again." Ron "That's right." Jackie "I talked to Vincent about the baby." Ron "And what did he say?" Jackie "He said that you can be part of our daughter's life but what I failed to tell him was that you want to be our daughter's father." Ron When will you tell him?" Jackie"Sometime tonight after we move in." Ron "I'm behind you every stepof the way." Jackie "I know but I'm scared Ron what if Vincent doesn't like the idea or worse then that what if doesn't go for the idea?" Ron "If you explain everything to him I'm sure he'll be undertrsanding." Jackie "Will you wait for me outside Vincent's chamber?" Ron "I'd for you on the iflie tower."

Jackie "Really you would?" Ron "Yes I would I love you Jackie I came back to be my wife." Jackie "Say the last part again please?"Ron"I love you Jackie I came to be with my wife." Jackie "I love you too Ron."

Jackie, and Ron kissed she dropped a dress she packing, and then picked her up off the floor,and carried her to the bed he laid her down,and then they made love after their very short love making seesion Jackie, and Ron finished packing.

They met Rita in the hallway she had her bags, and Levi. Then they headed to the tunnels when they got there they were met by Jamie, and Mouse.

Jackie "Hi Jamie, Hi Mouse." Jamie "Hi what are you doing here?" Jackie "My family are staying here for a while so Vincent can be near his daughter." Jamie "We don't want you here you hurt Vincent." Jackie "Jamie I didn't hurt Vincent I said I was sorry, and he accepted it now let us passed." Jamie "No you go back to your home, and leave Vincent alone."

Vincent "Jamie ,Mouse let Jackie, and her family throuh they are staying here so I can be ner my daughter when she is born." Jamie "She hurt you Vincent, and you still want her here?" Vincent "She didn't hurt me Jamie we are still friends now let her pass please?" Jamie "Fine but |I'm going to keep an eye on her." Jackie "I'll be on best behaver Jamie."

Jackie followed Vincent to her chamber Ron followed suit. Rita went back to her old chamber. Jackie held Levi. As she was holding her son she was remembering giving birth Levi she smiled then she wanted to go talk to Vincnet she put Levi in his baby bed, and Ron was asleep. So she walked out of her chamber, and walked to Vincent's when she got there she started remembering spending time with Vincent, and much loved him.

Jackie "Hello Vincent what are you reading?" Vincent "Jane Eyre." Jackie "That's the book we read when we fell in love with eachother." Vincent "Yes it was." Jackie "Vincent tell me the truth when I left you to get back together with Ron did I hurt you?" Vincent "There was some hurt when you first left me but now I'm willing to let you go." Jackie Vincent I still love you it tears at my heart knowing that we can't be together now but at least we'll be able to raise our daughter together." Vincent "I still love you too Jackie but we have our loved ones back again which means we have to stay loyal to them now." Jackie "Can we have one last dance Vincent?" Vincent "Of course we can."

Vincent walked over to his record player turned it on then he walked up to Jackie took her hand, and began to dance with her. Jackie rested her head on Vincent's chest they both were trying to fight there feelings they had for eachother Jackie wanted everything that happened to be a dream, and she wanted to wake up in Vincnet's arms. Once the song that was playing finished Jackie was in tears she kissed Vincent on the cheek, and ran out of his chamber crying she slid down the wall a few feet away from her , Ron's chamber.

Vincent was feeling like his heart was torn. He wanted it to be a dream as well. He wanted Jackie back in life. He went ot the chamber where the voices echoed. He was in pain he roared as loud as he could Jackie heard his roar, and instead of turning away she got up, and ran to him. When she reached the place where Vincent was she ran to him. He wrapped her arms around her, and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both in pain. Jackie threw her fears away, and she kissed Vincent hard. Vicnent kissed her back. They couldn't let go of eachother. Catherine, and Ron were watching what was going on. They knew what they had to do.

Ron "I think it's time for us to go." Catherine "I agree they are back together, and they seem happy." Ron "I'll say goodbye to my mum , and then we'll go." Catherine "Alright."

Ron went to his mum's chamber, and told her goodbye, and then he left. Catherine left as well. Jackie woke up in her back at her house. She looked around for Ron but she couldn';t find him. Rita had just woke up, and started breakfast. Jackie went downstairs she was confused.

Was Ron really there with her. Jackie ran upstairs got dressed, and ran to the drainage tunnel she picked up a rock ,and banged on the wall of the the tunnel Vincent came out to where she was standing she ran to him,and hugged him, and he returned her hug.

Jackie "I love you so much Vincent come,and live with me." Vincent "You mean it?" Jackie "Yes I mean it come live with me." Vincent "I will I'll come now." Jackie "Perfect."

Vincent went to live with Jackie. She was happy that she had the man she loved with her. But still wondered if Ron, and Catherine were a dream or if they were really there. Only time would tell.


End file.
